Ghastly King
Ghastly King (or Cactus King or Final Kong in the Japanese version) was the horrifying and dreadful evil ruler of The Fruit Kingdoms before being overthrown by Donkey Kong, he is the hidden true antagonist and true final boss of Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Appearance Ghastly King is a monsters gorilla-like beast with dark purple fur mix in with light purple on his arms, a silver belt around his waist (which is shaped like a Silver Crest), he has bronze-like colored skin, he has five fingers with black finger nails on each one, five toes, and a Mohawk around his neck that look like feathers, he has yellow eyes with no eyelids, pointy ears and a massive gaping jaw that resembles a jack-o-lantern's mouth (with pink energy in his mouth), he has white spike-y hair on his head that looks like thrones, in terms of size, he is ten times larger than Donkey Kong, the four Kong Bosses and the four Hog bosses (he is about the same size as a tie between the Rocs and Tusks bosses). Boss Battle Before reaching him, Donkey Kong must go through the same exact level he went through to fight Cactus King, only much harder with new added placed enemies and hazards in the level. At the chamber, Ghastly King will be mounted on top of a large Final Butapoppo, when the fight begins, Final Butapoppo will launch a continuous stream of red flames from its snout, Donkey Kong must use the Sound Wave Attack to deflect the flames and eventually stun it by doing so. He can then attack the stunned Hawg by punching it; it takes fifteen punches to defeat it. After doing so, Ghastly King will destroy his mount by landing on it and will fight Donkey Kong head on, much like all of the other bosses fought before hand, Ghastly King has 500 HP, at first, Ghastly King will fight in a similar way to Cactus King, he can do a low kick at Donkey Kong, can do a high kick at Donkey Kong and can use his claws to swipe at Donkey Kong when he attempts to do a punch out-est style at Ghastly King similar to the Kong bosses (all three of these attacks are powerful enough to send Donkey Kong flying into a wall), this time however, he has three new attacks, Ghastly King can now do a down kick sweep at Donkey Kong, can do high jump kick at Donkey Kong, and can now spew out green energy balls at Donkey Kong from his mouth, he can also fire them at any angle such as down or up and can sometimes spew two to three energy balls at a time, Donkey Kong can defect them by using Sound Waves, other wise, fight him as you would with Cactus King. After all of his health has been depleted, Ghastly King will roar in defeat twice, before falling on his knees and dropping head-first to the ground, thus Donkey Kong will beat on his chest in victory, the Fruit Kingdoms are saved and the player has completed the game and meets the kongs that seemed to be mind controlled. Trivia * Ghastly King is one of the strongest and most powerful villains in the entire Donkey Kong franchise. * Much like his later ego, Cactus King, if the Final Butapoppo is considered as part of the boss fight, then Ghastly King has the most health out of any boss in the game. * Ghastly King is the second Kong boss fight in the game with the game-play that is not a Punch-Out!-esk fight, the first being Cactus King. * It looks as if he put a spell on the Kong kings because, after defeating him, Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong and Sumo Kong celebrate Ghastly King's defeat and don't attack Donkey Kong, but cheer him on instead. Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Kongs Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Males Category:Jungle Beat Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Big Time Bad Guys